bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soldiers
According to one Kinetoscope and Booker, the Soldiers are part of the Columbian Air Corps.--Drgyen (talk) 06:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Bizarre Inconsistencies Women Soldiers (Police?) when : An obviously patriarchial religious system based on Founding "Fathers" Early 1900s society when 'a womans place was in the home' Foreign culturism difference like this is about as unlikely for the illustrated society as 'quantum levitation' or 'tears'. I guess it goes along with all the other things that have little/nothing to do with 1912 America or reality in general. - You seem to forgotten the British Empire where male citizens treat their queen, who is female, as an icon. Their ark angal is also female. You seem to contain some delusional feminist bias. I'm a girl but I believe feminism should not be enforced in games, feminism is equal rights for females but NOT for everyone, but I want equals rights for all groups, not one specific one that will cause loopholes. $tar Butterfly (talk) 19:45, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Simple history is not Your Friend. Infinite BS allegedly represents society from that time(1893-1912( , so social understandings from 'that time' should largely be in effect, NO? How many women soldiers were in the British Army? What percentage of Doctors or members of Parliament were women. You have your answer. Dont make the mistake of trying to projecting your modern thoughts onto people who were supposed to be from 100 years ago. 00:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, that escalated rather harshly, anyways, heres my two cents or silver eagles on the matter. There are indeed cases of female combatants in early wars, but its mostly a sign of desperation, ie the armies of men have already been defeated by an invading force, so only the females of the village/city are the only capable adults left to defend. And as recorded, they were also most likely the widowed wives or grieving mothers of the fallen men, and their actions are mostly portrayed as either an act of vengeance, if they were on the winning side, but also an act of desperation for a final standoff if they were on the losing side. In the case of columbia, there were really no voxophones or NPC dialogue that stated that women werent treated equally. When around civilians early on, their dialogue never implies that women are treated badly unequally or anything. Hell, if it was intended then it would obviously have been emphasized since Infinite shows points about racism, ideology and all that, if they really intended it to be a sexist world, they wouldve made it quite obvious. hell, when introduced to elizabeth the game pretty much tells you "liz is not a helpless escort NPC, she can take care of herself", If they really wanted to make a point about feminism, they wouldve made it then and there, theyd probably give liz annoying repetitive lines during battle saying shit like "grrrl power" or something if that was their intention. In the end of the day, Columbia is concered about race and ideology. Nothing more, women are perfectly as equal to men in this city to men, as long as theyre white. Mirroring it is Rapture, its focus is in terms of ideology betwen the classes. Nothing more, black people there were perfectly equal to the whites, as long as theyre also rich. As booker stated while in rapture "A city under the ocean? ridiculous." For the game's story to even start, one must suspend their disbelief. After all, this is a fantasy game, not a history simulator. Just like the Assassins Creed series, they take things that happened in history and spice it up with flavors. Bioshock infinite takes things in history as REFERENCE and builds upon it its own version of an alternate history. Finally, If anyone is curious, Im as anti-feminist as most people would think, and to me as I experienced this game, Issues between the sexes were never brought up, and as such, regarding the world and universe of columbia, inequality between the sexes is a non-issue. NikkoNV (talk) 15:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU, finally a none bias person. $tar Butterfly (talk) 07:03, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Lore oversight The badass female founders soldiers that wear white and have liberty masks. Same goes for the ones in the vox side. Hell, in the later part of the game, you can see soldiers with blue founders uniforms but have vox masks and fighting on the vox side. I think the makers of Infinite didnt capitalize on what made the first 2 bioshocks so great, the deep lore of not just the main characters, but the side lore as well. We didnt just learn about Ryan, Lamb, Jack, Subject Delta and Eleanor, we also learned how big daddies were created. How the Rumblers and Alphas and other bid daddy types were created as well. we learned about the small stories of even tertiary characters who had no effect in the story whatsoever. Sure, there were some secondary and tertiary characters who had the limelight through voxophones, but we never got to feel their story. Bioshock Infinite put too much focus on the main characters that they forgot the small quirky details on small insignificant things that made players really in the world. It wouldve been great if there was a story behind the creation of special founders units, sort of like what they did to the order of the crows. they couldve done something like that, like leave a voxophone near a location that spawns the all-white wearing soldiers and have it explain what their background story is and why theyre a special kind of enemy. Leave a voxophone near the corpse of a vox still wearing founder clothes to explain their betrayal of the founders and changing allegiances to the vox. NikkoNV (talk) 14:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Singular? Shouldn't this page be named "Soldier"? Happy Thoughts! --JollyHarriet (talk) 18:43, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :There are different types of Soldiers are there not? sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:12, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Very true, but JollyHarriet may have a point. Already, we all know there are multiple Splicers, yet the page discussing them is the singular Splicer. ::Note how when editing, it tends to be easier to make a singular item plural by adding an "s" outside of the brackets while making a plural item singular requires the whole word to be written after the vetrical slash key as outlined in the example below. ::Splicers = Splicers ::Soldier = Soldier ::The only reason this hasn't become a problem is because it's rare for Booker DeWitt to encounter a singular Soldier while fighting, they tend to appear in groups. It's also interesting to note that the only counter example to the above demonstration is the Boy of Silence article. Perhaps, for the sake of convenience, the page should be renamed to singular. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:00, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually "Boys of Silence" is the official name given in Art Book. sm --Solarmech (talk) 09:09, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Right, but when writing out an edit, it's easier in singular as Booker only runs into one Boy of Silence at a time. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 22:13, February 22, 2017 (UTC)